Renewed
by Authoritorian Ruler
Summary: Edward Elric now is doing a task Truth gave him, will he be able to survive in the world of D.Gray-Man and get his hands on some Innocence, what will happen when he gets caught with a vial of Dark Matter. Featuring Immortal!Ed


**Chapter 1: Payment**

_ The Gate stood in front of me. "Hey Truth you bastard, I've came for my brother." I said to the figure that was sitting in the ground before me._

_"Oh? And what would the payment be Mr. Alchemist?" The child said in a mocking tone._

_"This!" I shouted, pointing my new, flesh, right arm at the Gate._

_"So you would give up your Gate? But without it you will be normal. Think about this carefully now, is that what you truly want?" Truth said. A smile stretched across his face._

_As faces flashed through my mind I replied, "Who needs alchemy when I have them?" I answered. "I would do anything to get my brother back."_

_Truth's smile stretched wider, "Well done Mr. Alchemist! You beat me! But, how about another deal."_

_My curiosity was peaked, what offer Truth was trying to make, "First, I wanna hear about your deal."_

"_Of course you do. If you can survive in this place and bring back some 'innocence', your brother comes back, your Cornel gets this eyesight, and your Teacher gets her organs back."_

"_Why so generous now Truth? I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate whats happening, but why?"_

"_Truth is, I'm going to be sending to a different universe/dimension, the guardian there requested help, so I'm sending you, the most viable candidate that can actually survive there, second; I don't know a lot about this 'innocence', the only object from there that I have in my possession is a material called 'Dark Matter', 'innocence' is it's opposite and as powerful as ten complete philosophers stone, third; I quite like you Edward Elric, if you keep on doing what you do and trespass once more into my threshold, you'll become a guardian too, and I really don't need any more enemies in this plane of existence where you __**might**__ exist."_

"_Fine, what do I do in order to pass through your gate."_

"_Oh, about that," Truth's smile grew back, "I'll need your arm back, don't worry, you'll get it back when you bring back 'innocence', it's just that valuable."_

"_Take it, I think if you're going to send me to another dimension, I'll have to beat up some bad guys with it."_

_Truth's smile grew wider, "Good luck Mr. Alchemist, I'll see you in a year."_

_As the Gate opened, hundreds of hundreds of hands grabbed me as new knowledge filled my head as I entered this separate dimension._

"_Oh, and Mr. Alchemist, here's a little gift from me."_

_A philosophers stone was in me when I woke up._

_And that just happened last week._

_- (enter picture of Flamel Cross here)-_

Right now I'm living in an abandoned church, I alchemized some furniture and tidied things up, other than the occasional kids and police officer, it's really boring, most of the time I scare some kids on purpose to maintain the illusion that this place was haunted, HA! Like ghosts exist, the closest thing to a ghost is a soul bound object, and the fact that the soul can be called back to gate, or God, or whatever people believe makes it possible for the bound soul to leave after a second, to a really long time. Today, some cops came in, usually I would scare them by transmuting some fog and poke them in the back with a stick, and they run like they just saw a ghost! But I'm busy. When I arrived in this dimension/plane of existence/ universe, Truth supplied me with a vial with the label 'Black Matter'; I've been researching this thing. Apparently it's sentient, of sorts, it adapts fast, one day, it turned into bullet when I bought a gun, it was larger than what was actually needed and looked like something you would fit into a giant rifle. I was about to transmute it, taking it out with care, when I heard a scream, rushing down to the chapel, I then saw a kid with white hair grabbing one of the cops in the face, I sneaked back to my room, when I heard the kid talk, something about a cat blah blah blah, something blah blah blah, swallowing that of his master blah blah blah. When I arrived in my room, the door opened, just when I was dropping the 'Dark Matter' into the transmutation circle, after a lot of research, I found a way to perform long distance transmutations, more energy was needed so that would tire me out depending on the size, the distance, and how much energy i had left, I was going to activate the circle from a distance, both testing my theory, and to see if the 'Dark Matter'(1) can actually transmute. I decided to talk with the souls, and to my surprise, a lot of the souls were the souls of the military personnel we lost in the battle against Father, we chat a little bit, still not talking to every single soul in me. I decided not to chitchat with any souls now considering that my location was compromised and I needed to go, taking my few possesions with me. I turned to the door after gathering my research material when I saw a gun pointed towards me, one of the cops, the girl, holding it. "Errr, hey", those were the last words that came out of my mouth when I was sent into my stone as a poor soul decided to take my place and die. Just as that happened, I woke up and saw red lightning dancing around my head. "G-G-GODDAMMIT, THAT REALLY HURTS YOU KNOW!" I exclaimed; utter disbelief flashing in her eyes. Then I heard a scream, the woman did too, and we both ran to the scene, a white haired boy trailed right behind us. Purple clouds covered the area and I quickly transmuted a handkerchief and put it over my mouth and nose, the boy suddenly said in a serious tone to the cop, "Don't breathe in the air, it's a poison." Obviously the cop didn't follow directions, as she suddenly collapsed, possibly because she saw her partner disintegrate, and the fact that she shot me and I was completely fine. The boy looked at me, his left eye turning red surrounded by two circles, then he suddenly screamed, after averting his eye from me, he asked, "How many."

"How may what?" I replied, perplexed and slightly disgruntled when I saw his right eye, like he was sorry for me or something.

"How many did you kill?" The boy said, panic, sadness, anger, and other emotions in his wavering voice. _Shit,_ I just realized he might know of my involvement in the military. But I remembered, Amestris didn't exist here, I calmed down after that.

"Excuse me?" I tried making my voice as innocent and surprised as the real deal."You know what I'm talking about, the Millennium Earl!" Jeez, this guy is creepy.

"Whose he?" My voice filled with genuine curiosity.

The boys eyes widened, looking at me, then looking away again.

"Oh, I thought, because of all the souls in you, that you were something else." He looked guilty and surprised at the same time.

I froze, looked at him, and asked, "How can you see all the souls?"

**A/N:** **That's the first chapter, remember the most** **important thing to do, if I get 5 reviews, next chpter comes up! :D**

**EDIT: 1/21/12**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I am now a proud owner of 5 dollars. I don't have a lot of free time, so don't be expecting updates every day, or... eerrrrrrrr sorta, maybe, a week? Please don't ill me! I'm sorry for OOCness, I'm new and the only reason I wrote this story was because I was seriously pissed off at a lot of HPFMA stories. NEVER YAOI! NEVER! Just saying. **

**(1) I decided that Dark Matter will be composed of 5 grams of Carbon, 20 milligrams of 10 separate toxins and enzymes, 30 milliliters of water, and whatever the hell is in a human body except exponentially reduced. I made this stuff up, if anyone can make a fake list of all the compounds Dark Matter should have, PM me.**


End file.
